


Клуб любителей понедельника

by wakeupinlondon



Series: Гиббон и Роули [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bureaucracy, Death Eaters, Drinking, Gen, Humor, Secret Santa, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: потрясения, испытания и злоключения на стажировке у Пожирателей Смерти





	1. Собеседование

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды HP Dark Side.  
> Бета: volhinskamorda.

— Интересно, почему не в Малфой-мэноре? — спросил Роули.

— Не заслужили, — хмыкнул Гиббон. — Вряд ли там принимают кого попало. Еще сломаем что-нибудь, натопчем на коврах...

— Стащим столовое серебро, — Роули насмешливо фыркнул. — А жаль, говорят, роскошное место. Хотя и здесь неплохо. Честно говоря, я ожидал... другого.

Гиббон задумчиво кивнул. Он и сам предполагал, что процедура вступления в ряды Пожирателей будет происходить в какой-нибудь мрачной пещере. Или на кладбище — Нотт сказал, по возвращении Лорда там и собирались. А если и в доме, то непременно в почти нежилом, зловещем и с отрубленными головами домовиков где-нибудь на видном месте.

На деле же все оказалось иначе. Гиббона пригласили в просторный уютный коттедж в Дербишире — похоже, у Малфоев это что-то вроде загородного дома, — где домовой эльф проводил его в светлую гостиную, сказал подождать в кресле и услужливо предложил чай с печеньем. Если бы Гиббон вел дневник, он бы написал там что-нибудь вроде: «26 июля 1995 года. Пошел устраиваться на службу у Темного Лорда. Пил чай с песочным печеньем. Вел непринужденную светскую беседу с болельщиком “Ос”».

Болельщиком «Ос» был второй кандидат в Пожиратели — здоровый светловолосый детина, который назвался Торфинном Роули. С виду он казался неплохим парнем: никаких черных балахонов, отсутствующих конечностей, безумных гримас и всего в таком духе. И даже не попытался незамедлительно проклясть Гиббона, когда в ходе разговора выяснилось, что Роули поддерживает «Ос», а он — «Стрел». Гиббон был приятно удивлен.

— К слову об ожиданиях, — протянул Роули, лениво разглядывая картины в интерьере. — Как думаешь, о чем нас будут спрашивать?

— Без понятия, — сказал Гиббон. — Серьезно, даже представить не могу, какие здесь могут быть критерии. Умение накладывать непростительные? Изобретательность в пытках магглов? Знание родословной — чтобы доказать чистоту крови?

Роули поморщился:

— Крэбб сказал, все будет в формате свободной беседы. Но о чем мне беседовать с мистером Малфоем? Он такой... солидный.

Гиббон сочувственно закивал, про себя подумав, что подобрал бы для мистера Малфоя куда менее тактичное описание.

— Вообще ужасно нервничаю на собеседованиях, — поделился Роули. — Иногда на них такие требования... При устройстве на прежнюю работу мне сунули подписать бумагу, что я завещаю все свои органы Мунго.

— А дальше что спрашивали? — полюбопытствовал Гиббон.

— Да ничего, — Роули пожал плечами. — Сразу приняли, как подписал.

— А кем ты работаешь?

— Дрессировщиком вампусов, — небрежно сообщил Роули и потянулся еще за одним печеньем.

— О, — сказал Гиббон. — А я думал, они не поддаются дрессировке.

— Ну да, — Роули недоуменно на него посмотрел и принялся стряхивать с рук крошки.

Гиббон постарался придать лицу серьезное и понимающее выражение.

— Мистер Гиббон, сэр? — рядом неслышно материализовался домовой эльф. — Хозяин ждет вас.

Гиббон резко встал.

— Ну, увидимся, — сказал он Роули, махнув рукой.

— Удачи, — буркнул Роули.

Домовой эльф провел Гиббона вверх по широкой лестнице и дальше по коридору, остановившись у пепельно-белой двери. Гиббон сделал глубокий вздох, вспоминая наставления Нотта. В основном тот советовал очевидные («Постарайся не пялиться в декольте его жены»), странные («Скажи между делом, что домовиков надо лишить магии, он наверняка оценит») и слегка настораживающие вещи («Обязательно надень высокие ботинки, они защитят от клювов и когтей павлинов»). Оставалась надежда, что он шутил, но с Ноттом никогда нельзя было быть уверенным.

Постучав, эльф толкнул вперед дверь.

— Мистер Гиббон на двенадцать часов, сэр, — провозгласил он, и Гиббон ступил в изысканно обставленный кабинет с большим столом, за которым сидел хозяин.

В жизни Люциус Малфой выглядел точно так же, как на страницах «Пророка» — статно, грозно и высокомерно. При виде гостя он растянул губы в снисходительной улыбке. Лицо его выражало что-то среднее между вежливой скукой и не особо тщательно скрываемой мыслью «Всеблагой Мерлин, и какой же сброд я вынужден принимать». Вставать из-за стола и пожимать Гиббону руку мистер Малфой не стал.

— Рад вас приветствовать, — кивнул он, жестом руки приглашая сесть. — Хорошо добрались?

— Да, благодарю. — Гиббон опустился на предложенный стул. Мистер Малфой на этом, похоже, посчитал обмен любезностями законченным и, отослав эльфа, принялся перебирать кипу пергамента на столе.

Гиббон стал краем глаза изучать стол мистера Малфоя, стараясь не слишком откровенно глазеть. Почти всю поверхность занимали какие-то бумаги, сбоку же стояла колдография мистера Малфоя с женой и сыном. Миссис Малфой надменно улыбалась, отчего Гиббон поймал себя на мгновенном желании выпрямить спину. Младший Малфой так зловеще скалился в камеру, что Гиббон заподозрил, за кадром он прятал как минимум зверски замученного котенка.

— Так значит, вы пришли по рекомендации... — мистер Малфой наконец вытянул один пергамент, — мистера Крэбба. — Он чуть скривился на фамилии, словно произнеся название какой-то неприличной болезни.

— Нотта, — поправил Гиббон, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало почтительно.

— Хм. Крэбб, значит, порекомендовал следующего кандидата, — сказал мистер Малфой, изучая стопку писем. — Да, верно... — он достал одно и пробежал взглядом по строчкам. — Выходит, вы с Ноттом вместе ходите рыбачить?

— Да, — сказал Гиббон, еле сдержав порыв добавить «сэр». Устраиваться по знакомству было непривычно, но вряд ли стоило удивляться, что в такой закрытой организации без рекомендательных писем никуда.

— Что ж, мистер Гиббон, — мистер Малфой придвинулся вперед на кресле и переплел пальцы, — с чего вы решили присоединиться к рядам ценителей чистоты крови?

Наверное, этого вопроса стоило ожидать, но Гиббон все равно мысленно поморщился. Скорее всего, у большинства Пожирателей Смерти была в запасе трагичная история из прошлого — что-нибудь о трудном детстве в обносках, гонениях в школьные годы и неразделенной любви с печальным финалом.

История Гиббона же рисковала стать самой трагичной в своей нелепости.

— Я работаю в Министерстве, — горько начал он. — В официальном клубе игроков в плюй-камни.

— Вот как, — сказал мистер Малфой с таким скорбным видом, словно это уже все объясняло.

— Четыре с половиной года, — кивнул Гиббон. — Дослужился до первого помощника главы клуба. Но когда прежний глава ушел в отставку, мне отказались дать его место.

Мистер Малфой скривил губы, что, по-видимому, было призвано изобразить сочувствие.

— Взяли на эту должность какого-то магглорожденного. Карла. Или Кита. У них у всех такие похожие и идиотские имена, не находите? — На миг Гиббон испугался, что ведет себя слишком вольно, но мистер Малфой склонил голову, показывая, что внимательно слушает. — Мальчишка только из Хогвартса. Ни опыта работы, ни рекомендаций. И знаете, чем он лучше меня? Все из-за моей чистоты крови, — драматично произнес Гиббон. — Сам я полукровка — мать чистокровная, отец полукровка, — а в отделе магических игр и спорта решили, для репутации клуба будет лучше, если это место получит магглорожденный. Начальник отдела мне по секрету сообщил и сказал, что ему очень жаль. И что мне полагается другое вознаграждение за годы безупречной работы.

— И как же вас вознаградили? — поинтересовался мистер Малфой.

— Дали скидочный купон в министерскую столовую, — упавшим голосом ответил Гиббон.

Теперь мистер Малфой, кажется, смотрел с искренним сочувствием.

— Вот я и решил отомстить, — понуро заключил Гиббон.

— Начальнику отдела? Или тому, гм, магглорожденному?

Гиббон пожал плечами:

— Начальнику, Министерству. Всей этой системе.

— Понятное желание. Что ж, — сказал мистер Малфой, — мотивация у вас сильная, это несомненное преимущество. Остались еще несколько вопросов. Если бы вам пришлось ползать по грязи и целовать край мантии начальства — вас бы это смутило?

— Нисколько, — честно ответил Гиббон. — Большую часть прежней работы я только этим и занимался.

Мистер Малфой деловито кивнул:

— Сколько людей вы бы смогли одновременно левитировать по воздуху?

Гиббон задумался. На магглах свои силы он не проверял, но как-то левитировал из «Дырявого котла» пьяного кузена Эдмунда — а он по весу сошел бы как минимум за двоих, а то и за троих. Но, пожалуй, в разговоре с Люциусом Малфоем этого упоминать не стоило.

— Думаю, нескольких, — неуверенно ответил он.

— У вас нет аллергии на крыс? — равнодушно спросил мистер Малфой.

— Нет.

— Что ж, вы приняты.

Это было легче, чем Гиббон того ожидал. Если подумать, даже подозрительно легко.

— Так просто? — настороженно спросил он.

— По ряду причин мы сейчас принимаем почти всех кандидатов, — мистер Малфой пожал плечами. — Нельзя же творить великие дела уютной компанией из двенадцати человек, — он вкрадчиво улыбнулся.

Прежде Гиббон уже сталкивался с похожими формулировками — и если в Министерстве они значили банальное «у нас сейчас недостаток кадров», то в контексте Пожирателей, скорее, расшифровывались как «нам срочно нужно пушечное мясо».

Не то чтобы Гиббон и так этого не подозревал. Да и в конце концов, у него была страховка в Мунго.

— Замечательно, — сказал он. — Для меня это огромная честь.

Мистер Малфой криво усмехнулся.

— На следующей неделе проведем проверку ваших данных — пустая формальность — и дадим знать уже официально. Собрания у нас обычно по понедельникам, место и время следующей встречи вам пришлют с совой, — добавил он, откладывая письмо Нотта в самую тонкую стопку бумаг. И сощурился: — Может, у вас есть какие-то вопросы?

— Думаю, нет, — сказал Гиббон. — Разве что можно одолжить у вас сову, пергамент и перо с чернилами?

В коридоре он стал со вдохновением сочинять письмо начальству:

«Хотел бы сообщить, что увольняюсь с занимаемой должности, чтобы следовать за своей мечтой.

Великодушно разрешаю использовать мой купон».

Подумал и приписал:

«Моя мечта — перестать у вас работать».

И понадеялся, что недружелюбная с виду птица мистера Малфоя как следует клюнет адресата.


	2. Совещание

— Ну а теперь-то почему не в Малфой-мэноре? — понизив голос, пробурчал Роули. — Все же свои.

— А нечего нам там делать, — тихо хмыкнул Макнейр. — Напьемся еще, начнем буянить.

Гиббон поглядел на него с сомнением, Роули — с неожиданным интересом.

— Хочешь сказать, вы пьете на рабочих совещаниях? — шепотом спросил Гиббон. Роули заозирался по сторонам, словно ожидая увидеть на столе бутылки вместо чашек кофе, портфелей и свитков пергамента.

— Нет, но не удивлюсь, если Люциус чего-то подобного и ожидает, — фыркнул Макнейр. — Гляньте только на его рожу.

Гиббон перевел взгляд на сидящего на другой стороне стола Малфоя. Весь его вид выражал нестерпимую муку от нахождения в одном помещении с кем-то настолько плебейским, как его коллеги.

Отчасти Гиббон его понимал. Сам он тоже оказался бы не в восторге, доведись ему сидеть рядом с Гойлом: у того все время было такое выражение лица, словно он оставил дома закипающий котел с каким-нибудь взрывоопасным зельем и теперь старательно пытался удержать это в памяти.

Впрочем, отчасти Гиббон сомневался, что Гойл вообще использовал котлы для чего-нибудь, кроме как приготовления в них пищи.

С другой стороны от Малфоя, за центром стола, сидел Яксли. Для Гиббона оставалось загадкой, кто назначил Яксли во главе совещания — и кто в принципе решил проводить совещание у него дома. Гиббон ничего не имел против педантичности и любви к чистоте, но двое домовых эльфов, которые встречали гостей на пороге и накладывали на их обувь по пять разных очищающих заклинаний, слегка застали его врасплох.

В остальном тайное собрание Пожирателей Смерти тоже оказалось сплошным разочарованием — не было ни Темного Лорда, ни опасных темномагических существ, ни беспомощных связанных магглов на кровавом алтаре. Только хмурые Пожиратели, в основном изучавшие бесчисленные свитки пергамента. Гиббон понадеялся, что они содержат план по захвату Министерства, но, судя по удрученным лицам всех остальных, на это рассчитывать не приходилось.

— Надеюсь, больше никого не ждем? — недовольно сказал Яксли, уткнувшись в свои бумаги. — Попрошу всех не отвлекаться: сегодня на повестке дня у нас чрезвычайно важные вопросы.

Гиббон скосил глаза на Роули, который небрежно написал на чистом листе пергамента: «7 августа 1995 года. Чрезвычайно важное совещание. Вопрос первый: когда оно закончится?»

— Ты забыл про Северуса, Корбан, — любезно сообщил Малфой. — Боюсь, его все еще задерживают твои слуги.

Яксли поморщился. Гиббон уже второй раз за утро заподозрил, что у них с Малфоем друг к другу особенная любовь.

Первые подозрения возникли, когда Яксли лично вышел встречать Малфоя в холл и оттуда раздался его подчеркнуто бодрый голос: «Здравствуй, Люциус! Нет-нет, отойдите, не надо очищающих! Никак это новая мантия от «Твилфитт и Таттинг»? И сапоги из драконьей кожи? Прелестно! Возьми тапочки, Люциус — вот эти, оранжевые, с рисунком из книззлов».

— Боюсь, придется начать без него, — буркнул Яксли. — Надеюсь, гм... рано или поздно он к нам присоединится.

«Вопрос второй, — нацарапал Роули, — удастся ли Северусу пройти мимо домовиков?»

Гиббон тихо хихикнул в кулак. Яксли смерил его неодобрительным взглядом.

— Итак, на повестке дня три вопроса, — продолжил он. — Первый — великаны. Следует пригласить их на нашу сторону. Есть добровольцы вступить с ними в переговоры?

В наступившей тишине стало слышно, как Роули водил пером по пергаменту. Гиббон постарался незаметно ткнуть его в плечо.

Взгляд Яксли из неодобрительного стал откровенно угрожающим.

— Вижу, новобранцам не терпится себя проявить, — процедил он. — Что ж, не стану препятствовать вашему энтузиазму.

— О, ну что вы, — начал Гиббон, лихорадочно соображая, как с наименьшими для себя потерями отказаться. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Роули, но тот только округлил глаза. — Мы вовсе не...

К счастью, заканчивать фразу не пришлось, так как все внимание отвлек на себя еще один вошедший Пожиратель — весь в черном, с нездоровым цветом лица и с донельзя мрачным видом.

Гиббон отстраненно порадовался его появлению: теперь происходящее хоть сколько-то стало походить на встречу темных волшебников, а не на утреннее собрание министерских работников.

Не говоря уже о том, что о них с Роули, кажется, на время позабыли.

— Северус, — вяло сказал Яксли. — Рады тебя видеть. Присаживайся, пожалуйста. Будешь кофе?

Северус что-то неприветливо пробормотал и уселся рядом с Малфоем, окинув всех присутствующих невероятно угрюмым и ожесточенным взглядом. Многие неуютно заерзали на своих местах. Гиббон подумал, что для полноты картины не хватало, чтобы под этим взглядом завяли комнатные цветы и расплакался младенец, — но дома у Яксли не водилось ни цветов, ни младенцев.

— Слушай, — шепнул Гиббон сидевшему напротив Нотту, — а кто это?

— Северус Снейп, — заговорческим шепотом сказал Нотт. — Наш шпион в стане врага.

— Поразительный человек, — встрял Макнейр. — Сразу по возвращении Лорд собирался его убить, но Снейп как-то его разубедил. Никому еще такого не удавалось! Разве что Люциусу, когда он нечаянно уничтожил какую-то дорогую Лорду безделушку, — и то Люциус откупился четырьмя бочками эльфийского и террариумом с бриллиантовым каркасом.

Гиббон снова поглядел на Снейпа, который все с тем же хмурым видом инструктировал суетившегося вокруг него с кофейником домового эльфа: «Добавьте две чайные ложки сахара, помешайте три раза по часовой стрелке. Затем добавьте одну ложку сливок и помешайте три раза против часовой стрелки. Что здесь такого сложного?»

— Вызвался для нас шпионить, — продолжал Макнейр, — и за полтора месяца не сообщил ни капли полезной информации. Где штаб-квартира людей Дамблдора, сколько их, что у них в планах — ничего не может сказать!

— На прошлом собрании Лорд назвал его своим самым компетентным сотрудником, — сквозь зубы добавил Нотт. — Будь Снейп женщиной, я бы заподозрил, что он делает карьеру через постель.

Снейп все продолжал громко отчитывать эльфа: «И напиток слишком горячий! Вы знаете, что его необходимо варить на слабом огне семь минут?»

— А в каком смысле шпион? — спросил Роули. — Невыразимец, что ли?

— Если бы, — скривился Макнейр. — Работает на Дамблдора. Школьный учитель.

На другой стороне стола домовой эльф расплакался и приняться биться головой о ножку стола, отчего все чашки на нем задрожали. Снейп отвесил эльфу подзатыльник.

Застывший со своей кипой бумаг Яксли отмер и откашлялся:

— Как я говорил, великаны. Нужно отправить кого-нибудь на переговоры...

— Я хотел бы выдвинуть кандидатуру, — невозмутимо произнес Снейп.

Яксли озадаченно замолк. Малфой посмотрел на Снейпа с какой-то странной жалостью.

— Северус, — мягко сказал он. — Понимаю, скоро начало учебного года, для тебя это огромный стресс... Но я уверен, шестикурсники точно не чудовищнее великанов.

Снейп только раздраженно отмахнулся.

— Не свою кандидатуру, — выплюнул он, — а чужую. Хвоста.

— Кто такой... — тихо начал Гиббон, вопросительно взглянув на Нотта, но тот лишь покачал головой.

— Я нахожу его пребывание в моем доме крайне утомительным, — пояснил Снейп, отпив глоток кофе и поморщившись. — Только и делает, что разводит грязь и перебирает мою коллекцию фо... — он запнулся и откашлялся. — Не помешало бы подыскать ему более полезное занятие.

Малфой и Яксли переглянулись, затем Яксли пожал плечами.

— Что ж, — сказал он. — Ни у кого нет возражений?

Все промолчали. Гиббон подумал, что кем бы ни был Хвост, коллеги его явно не любили.

— Прекрасно, — протянул Яксли. — Значит, решено. Тогда двигаемся дальше. Вторая тема для обсуждения — оборотни.

Малфой скривился. Снейп пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное и явно злобное.

— Тоже нужны добровольцы вести с ними переговоры, — добавил Яксли и испытующе посмотрел на Гиббона с Роули. — Джентльмены?

Гиббон огляделся в поисках поддержки. Роули с убитым видом рассматривал свои ногти. Нотт отвел взгляд. Малфой неспешно водил под столом тростью с палочкой — наверное, трансфигурировал во что-нибудь приличное тапочки с книззлами.

— Прекрасно, — хищно улыбнулся Яксли. — Приятно видеть, что наши новые сотрудники полны энтузиазма.

Взмахом палочки он пододвинул к ним с Роули небольшую стопку пергамента.

— Здесь основные инструкции, — сказал он. — Позже подойдите ко мне, обсудим путевые расходы.

— Надо было соглашаться на великанов, — тоскливо прошептал Роули. Гиббон пнул его под столом.

— И, наконец, третья тема на повестке дня — Гарри Поттер, — объявил Яксли.

Малфой скривился еще сильнее. Макнейр выругался. Снейп сохранил совершенно бесстрастное лицо, но уставился на свой кофе с такой рьяной и неприкрытой ненавистью, что Гиббону стало слегка не по себе.

— Да, да, — скорбно произнес Яксли, — тема, болезненная для многих... Что ж, первым делом я хотел бы дать слово коллеге, — он указал на Нотта, — который подготовил доклад на тему «Гарри Поттер и способы уклонения от налогов».

На него устремилось множество недоуменных взглядов. Нотт тихо кашлянул.

— Прошу прощения, — нахмурился Яксли, изучая свои записи, — «Гарри Поттер и способы уклонения от проклятий», конечно же.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Нотт, встав с места. — Я составил несколько диаграмм... Но сперва базовая схема.

Он взмахнул палочкой, и над столом возникли миниатюрные фигурки в черных мантиях. На одной из них висела большая красная мишень, и от ряда других эту фигурку отделяли несколько серых прямоугольников.

— Вспомним нашу первую встречу с Повелителем после тринадцатилетней разлуки, — затянул Нотт. — Стояла теплая июньская ночь, скорость ветра составляла четырнадцать миль в час...

Гиббон с трудом сдержал обреченный стон. В целом Нотт был ничего, но по занудству и дотошности мог посоперничать с министерскими архивариусами. Поскольку Нотт к тому же шепелявил и говорил с заметным девонским акцентом, выдержать его монолог, особенно в понедельник утром и лишь после первой чашки кофе, казалось непосильной задачей.

— Когда мальчишка принялся убегать, — Нотт снова взмахнул палочкой, и фигурка с мишенью стала резво петлять между серыми участками, — Люциус послал в него «Круциатус», — он указал на одну из фигурок в черных мантиях. Вокруг головы миниатюрного Люциуса расползалось светлое пятно — видимо, для узнаваемости. — По моим подсчетам траектория «Круциатуса» была настильная, так что заклинание двигалось прямолинейно, а сила сопротивления воздуха...

Это было еще хуже рассуждений Нотта о наживке для ловли шпротвы. Краем глаза Гиббон отметил, что Гойл уронил голову на руки, а Макнейр и Крэбб начали играть в магическую «виселицу». На голове в петле отчетливо виднелся изогнутый шрам и очки.

— Когда мальчишка спрятался за памятником, — Нотт движением палочки передвинул фигурку с мишенью за серую преграду, — Уолден по боковой траектории послал в его сторону оглушающее. Обратите внимание, как мальчишка уклонился, пригнувшись. Я назвал этот прием «Дугообразный зигзаг Поттера»...

Подавив зевок, Гиббон потянулся к переданной Яксли стопке бумаг. Та оказалась настораживающе тонкой.

«Приблизительный план переговоров», — значилось сверху первого пергамента.

Гиббон с нетерпением развернул свиток.

«Этап первый: добраться до общины оборотней.

Этап второй: что-нибудь им пообещать.

Этап третий: заполучить их в союзники.

Этап четвертый (выборочный): остаться живыми».

Гиббон подумал, что это многообещающее начало.


	3. Командировка

— Здесь вам не Малфой-мэнор, — прошипел Яксли. — Что вы себе позволяете?

— Это наши командировочные, — запротестовал Роули, расхаживая по комнате из угла в угол. Как он недавно признался Гиббону, зачастую при взгляде на голову Яксли в камине ему так хотелось дать тому пинка, что приходилось вставать и разминать ноги.

За последние пять минут Роули вставал четвертый раз, и Гиббон уже начал прикидывать, что в гостиничном номере можно использовать как кляп.

— Не ваши, — недовольно сказал Яксли, — а выделенные Люциусом! Что я ему скажу, когда он потребует отчета?

— Запиши в представительские расходы, — посоветовал Гиббон. В Министерстве всегда так делали, когда возникала лишняя статья трат.

— И что я с ними буду делать? — взвился Яксли. Гиббон еле удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза.

Честно говоря, в финансовой отчетности Пожирателей творился ужасный бардак. Обсуждение путевых расходов с Яксли затянулось почти на полтора месяца: насколько Гиббон понял из его сжатых и односложных ответов, Люциус Малфой, благослови его Лорд, чуть ли не в одиночку финансировал операции Пожирателей из своего кармана. И несмотря на безграничную преданность Малфоя делу и, судя по всему, не менее безграничные ресурсы, перед его желанием помочь возникла непреодолимая преграда — магическая налоговая.

Движение средств по всем счетам Малфоя — трем личным и восьми расчетным — интересовало гоблинов не меньше, чем простых смертных волновал нынешний квиддичный сезон. Малфоя такое пристальное внимание явно не радовало, и Гиббон хорошо его понимал. Гоблины-налоговики были еще страшнее гоблинов-банкиров — за годы службы в Министерстве Гиббон крепко это усвоил.

Ситуацию осложняло еще и то, что те небольшие суммы, которые Малфой снял еще в августе, тут же урвал Снейп для командировки Хвоста. Похоже, не один только Лорд питал к Снейпу загадочную и необъяснимую слабость.

В итоге неведомый Хвост покинул жилище Снейпа, Малфой со своей командой бухгалтеров и финансовых консультантов продумывал и осуществлял какие-то сложные махинации, а Гиббону и Роули оставалось лишь ждать. И ходить на совещания по понедельникам — каждое из которых было таким же безрадостным, как и первое.

Наконец, все капитальные и текущие расходы были оплачены, а Яксли спустя еще две недели тягания книззла за хвост все-таки утвердил бюджет на поездку.

И почему-то очень удивился, когда Гиббон и Роули связались с ним по камину из приличного отеля, а не из «уютной поляны неподалеку от общины оборотней, можете разбить там палатку и развести костер».

— Вы хоть представляете, как мне приходится изворачиваться? — возмущенно продолжал Яксли. — Люциус выделяет нам мизерные суммы. Мизерные! А из них надо платить за оружие, за передвижение, подкупать осведомителей, шпионов, министерских сотрудников...

— Кстати, — перебил его Роули, — а нам зарплата не положена?

Гиббон пожалел, что не знал заклинания для транфигурации кляпа.

Глаза Яксли опасно сузились.

— Зарпла-ата? — с издевкой протянул он. — Лорду надо служить от чистого сердца! Безвозмездно! На добровольных началах!

— Жаль, этот момент не прояснили до того, как я уволился с основной работы, — пробурчал Гиббон. И равнодушно подумал, что ему и самому не помешал бы кляп.

— Спасибо, что рассказал, — сощурился Яксли. — Непременно донесу ваши претензии до сведения Лорда.

— Не стоит, не стоит, — замотал руками Роули. — Мы вовсе не жалуемся. Служим от чистого сердца.

— И от всей души, — кивнул Гиббон.

— Живем от совещания до совещания! — поразительно искренне добавил Роули. — Прямо дождаться не можем следующего понедельника.

— Но одна только безграничная преданность, — продолжил Гиббон, когда Яксли перестал морщиться, — не позволила бы нам добраться до Сомерсета без магического транспорта.

— Поехали бы «Ночным рыцарем», — фыркнул Яксли. — Незачем было заказывать портключи.

Для человека, который говорил с ними из личной бильярдной, Яксли поразительно не заботил чужой комфорт.

— Там мы были бы слишком на виду, — сказал Гиббон. — Безопаснее путешествовать одним.

— Допустим, — скривился Яксли. — Но магический номер в «Хилтоне»? Не могли найти ничего попроще?

— В маленьких отелях чаще запоминают посетителей, — возразил Роули. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы привлекли лишнее внимание?

Яксли заскрипел зубами.

Гиббон довольно подумал, что с напарником ему все-таки повезло. Спорить с Яксли в одиночку было бы далеко не так эффективно: вряд ли Гиббон самостоятельно довел бы его до зубовного скрежета. Интересно, если позвать в следующую командировку Макнейра, у Яксли начнет дергаться глаз?

— Ну хорошо, — сдался Яксли, — но впредь все расходы непременно согласовывайте со мной.

Это было очень некстати. Гиббон и Роули обменялись растерянными взглядами.

— Тогда сообщаем, — наконец сказал Гиббон, — что на завтра запланировали деловой обед с оборотнями.

— Возможно, даже небольшую коктейльную вечеринку, — добавил Роули. Гиббон в очередной раз подивился его умению подбирать изысканные описания для нелицеприятной действительности.

Яксли застонал:

— Надеюсь, не в фешенебельном ресторане?

— В самой грязной дыре, какую только нашли, — честно ответил Гиббон.

— Отлично, — одобрил Яксли. — Высокой кухни наш бюджет не предусматривает.

Роули принялся с ожесточением пинать ковер.

— По возвращении составим тебе смету, — пообещал Гиббон.

— Да уж надеюсь, — пригрозил Яксли, — иначе будете компенсировать из своего кармана.

Он хмуро кивнул и исчез в пламени. Роули перестал измываться над ковром.

— Только в высшем классе все такие жмоты, — пробормотал он. — Как думаешь, уложимся в бюджет?

Гиббон потянулся за ежедневником. На завтрашний день было записано:

«Пятница, 13 октября 1995 года.

10:00 — завтрак в номер (не заб. заказать морск. греб.)

12:00 — ланч с оборотнями (не заб. антипохм.)

17:00 — запись в спа-центр «Развлечения с водяным народом»

23:00 — портал домой (опл. счета за аренду и каминную сеть!)»

— Без шансов, — сказал он.

На следующее утро они добрались до центрального пункта аппарации Бата и переместились в Пилтон — небольшую маггловскую деревню, рядом с которой располагалась община оборотней.

Гиббону такой выбор места показался странным, но Роули сказал, что рядом каждое лето проходит какой-то чрезвычайно популярный маггловский фестиваль.

— Потом каждый раз страшная помойка и груды пьяных тел, — покачал головой Роули. — Даже не замечают, если их кто-то покусал.

Встреча с оборотнями была назначена в пабе для своих под интригующим названием «Грехопадение вейлы». Вейл внутри не оказалось, зато от зловещих фигур в темных балахонах было не протолкнуться уже в двенадцать дня.

Оставив Роули у барной стойки, Гиббон уверенно направился к двум самым зловещим с виду фигурам за дальним столиком — и не прогадал.

— Это ты-то Пожиратель Смерти? — с ноткой разочарования протянул один из оборотней, когда Гиббон сказал, что они договаривались о встрече. — А где твоя маска?

— Мы вроде как пытаемся смешаться с толпой, — объяснил Гиббон, усаживаясь за стол.

— Метку покажешь?

— Меток у нас еще нет, — добавил подошедший Роули, держа поднос с четырьмя стаканами Огденского. — Мы пока только на стажировке.

Оборотень фыркнул. Под капюшоном было не разглядеть его выражения лица, но Гиббон почему-то был уверен, что он жутко оскалился.

Второй оборотень неловко молчал, отведя взгляд. Гиббон решил, что бедняга стесняется: его балахон выглядел слишком потрепанным и обветшалым даже для оборотня.

— Мое имя Торфинн Роули, — дружелюбно сказал Роули, пододвинув к обоим оборотням выпивку. Гиббон тоже взял себе стакан и сказал:

— Я Гиббон. Надеюсь на плодотворное сотрудничество.

— А имя? — мрачно спросил первый оборотень.

— Предпочитаю просто по фамилии, — Гиббон пожал плечами. — Не люблю свое имя. Оно немного... вычурное.

Как всегда, после этой фразы в разговоре наступала пауза: скорее всего, собеседники пытались себе представить слишком вычурные даже для магического мира имена, затем примеряли их на Гиббона. «Парфенопей Гиббон» и «Асклепий Гиббон» пока оставались самыми смешными из названных ему вариантов.

— А вас как зовут? С кем имеем честь? — спросил Роули, сделав щедрый глоток огневиски. Гиббон последовал его примеру.

— Мы бы хотели остаться инкогнито, — тихо сказал молчаливый оборотень, сильнее кутаясь в балахон. Его компаньон молча опрокинул свой стакан.

Про себя Гиббон решил, что будет звать их Жуткий и Кроткий.

— Ну так, что вы готовы нам предложить? — нетерпеливо спросил Жуткий.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — Роули порылся в кармане мантии и выудил оттуда смятый кусок пергамента. Гиббон с ужасом разглядел на нем заголовок «Темы для разговора». — Итак, — начал Роули, зачитывая с пергамента: — Хобби, путешествия, сделать комплимент внешности... — он замолк и неловко скомкал список. — Прошу прощения, — сказал он под озадаченные взгляды. — Собирался на свидание.

— Мы предлагаем равные права, — быстро вмешался Гиббон. — Отмену закона на ограничение работы, множество рабочих мест, профсоюзы, — он задумался, — непрожаренные стейки в меню каждого магического кафе...

— А что конкретно, — сказал Кроткий, — будет входить в наши обязанности? В союзе с вами?

— Да в общем-то, ничего существенного, — Гиббон пожал плечами. — Участие в некоторых не сильно масштабных боевых действиях. Утренние собрания по понедельникам.

— Еще могут быть нападения на детей, — зачем-то добавил Роули, — и бег по кладбищам.

Гиббону нестерпимо захотелось пнуть его под столом, но отпугивала перспектива перепутать и попасть по кому-то из оборотней.

Жуткий заметно сник.

— Это не ко мне, — мрачно сказал он. — У меня запрет.

Гиббон и Роули непонимающе на него посмотрели. Кроткий лишь вздохнул и все-таки потянулся к огневиски.

— Не могу приближаться к детям, — пояснил Жуткий. — Запрет на нахождение в школах, детских площадках... — он развел руками, — за непристойное поведение в общественном месте. Ошибки молодости.

— О, — сказал Роули, с легкой паникой покосившись на Гиббона. На его лице отчетливо читалось: «О мой Лорд, и с кем мы только выпиваем!» — Ну я уверен, это можно как-то обойти.

— Думаю, мы этот запрет запросто отменим, — пересилив себя, сказал Гиббон. — У нас свои люди во всех сферах Министерства, что-нибудь точно получится сделать.

— Правда? — оживился Жуткий. Даже в тени капюшона было видно, как у него заблестели глаза. — Какая отличная новость!

Кроткий неодобрительно на него взглянул:

— Не уверен, что могу это поддержать. Все-таки я школьный учитель.

Сперва Снейп, теперь оборотень. Гиббон порадовался, что сам давно окончил школу. С современным магическим образованием что-то серьезно было не так.

— Вернее, был учителем, пока меня не уволили, — тихо сказал Кроткий, — за то, что я отличался от большинства. Представлял опасность для детей. Пробежался ночью голышом по лесу...

Жуткий уставился на него с неожиданным интересом. На лице Роули теперь читалось: «О мой Лорд, среди них что, ни одного нормального?» Гиббон решил, что ему понадобится еще огневиски.

— В форме оборотня, разумеется, — оскорбленно добавил Кроткий, заметив выражения их лиц. — Я говорил о дискриминации в отношении оборотней! Ваши предложения насчет рабочих мест внушают надежду, однако мы должны задуматься о том, какое создаем о себе впечатление в глазах магического общ...

Жуткий закатил глаза:

— Кого это волнует! Лишь бы я снова смог посещать детские учреждения.

— Послушай, я правда не думаю, что это главный крите... — начал Кроткий, но Жуткий его перебил:

— Не порть мне праздник, — огрызнулся он. — Джентельмены, я считаю, за это надо выпить! Первый раунд за мой счет!

— За успешную совместную работу, — довольно сказал Гиббон, поднимая стакан. Роули ему подмигнул.

К выходу из паба они направились только часа через четыре. Задание было с блеском выполнено, мир перед глазами слегка кружился, а жизнь казалась веселой и беззаботной.

— Неплохие ребята эти оборотни, — заплетающимся языком сказал Роули, толкая тяжелую дверь. — И что больше никто не хотел ехать?

На пороге он запутался ногами в длинном черном балахоне (подарке Жуткого — «А то вы похожи на каких-то министерских клерков») и повалился на Гиббона. Оба навернулись со ступенек.

Гиббон с усилием встал и отряхнул подол мантии.

— Когда-нибудь ты меня убьешь, — сказал он.

— Извини, — пробормотал Роули, цепляясь за него и ощутимо покачиваясь.

— Не вздумай аппарировать в таком состоянии, — пригрозил ему Гиббон. — Рядом вроде была стоянка наших такси. Или лучше заказать портключ?

В отеле они составили смету расходов для Яксли.

«Портключ, — значилось в ней, — 72 галлеона, 4 сикля и 26 кнатов.

Питание — 37 галлеонов, 16 сиклей и 5 кнатов.

Проживание — 56 галлеонов, 3 сикля и 23 кната.

Представительские расходы — 120 галлеонов, 8 сиклей и 5 кнатов».

Гиббон оценивающе взглянул на список и решил, что выглядит достоверно.


	4. Корпоратив

— Ну, вот мы и здесь, — торжественно сказал Роули.

— Даже не верится, — протянул Гиббон, рассматривая видневшийся вдали Малфой-мэнор — внушительный и величавый в свете рождественских огней.

Сзади раздался смешок.

— Застыли, как перед присяжными Визенгамота, — хохотнул подошедший к воротам в сад Макнейр. — Здорово, ребята. Вы чего не в костюмах?

Гиббон и Роули в замешательстве на него посмотрели.

— Лорд четко обозначил, что рождественская вечеринка в стиле двадцатых, — почти жалобно сказал Макнейр.

— Мы волшебники, Макнейр, — сказал Гиббон. — Мы всегда одеваемся в стиле двадцатых.

— Я купил новый котелок, — похвастался Роули и приподнял свой головной убор, смутно напомнивший Гиббону ведро или горшок. — Выглядит так, словно и правда сделан в двадцатых.

— Магазин подержанной одежды в Косом переулке? — со знанием дела спросил Макнейр.

— Не подержанной, а винтажной, — обиделся Роули.

— Сам-то ты в каком месте нарядился? — спросил Гиббон, разглядывая привычную министерскую мантию Макнейра.

Макнейр раздосадованно фыркнул и закатал рукава, продемонстрировав длинные черные перчатки.

— По-моему, они женские, — осторожно сказал Гиббон.

— Ничего подобного, — возмутился Макнейр. — Прямо при мне какая-то рыжая женщина купила такие же в подарок мужу!

Оставшуюся дорогу до замка они шли в молчании.

У главного входа, украшенного гирляндами из светящихся шаров, их встретил домовой эльф. Все трое дружно протянули свои пригласительные.

«Уважаемый мистер Гиббон, — значилось на приглашении Гиббона, — выражаем Вам признательность за усердную работу в уходящем году. Приглашаем принять участие в рождественском корпоративе, который пройдет 22 декабря 1995 года в Малфой-мэноре в узком кругу близких друзей. Просим учесть, что за полторы недели до приема пройдет жеребьевка для игры в «Тайного Санту».

Дресс-код мероприятия — в стиле двадцатых годов. В ходе вечера будет проведен конкурс на лучший рождественский костюм».

Гиббон слабо понимал, в чем прелесть такого конкурса, но уже в холле увидел, что остальные гости подошли к выбору нарядов со всей серьезностью. В глазах зарябило от волшебников и волшебниц в разноцветных парадных мантиях и с самыми поразительными аксессуарами — у какого-то коротышки даже была блестящая серебряная рука. Однако больше всего Гиббона поразила дама в темно-фиолетовой мантии с блестками и в шляпе со страусиным пером. В руках незнакомка сжимала маленькую сумочку, на которой бисером было вышито слово «Круцио» и маленькое сердечко.

— Это Алекто Кэрроу, — сообщил Макнейр. — Страшная женщина. Пригласил ее как-то на чашку кофе. Разговор она начала с вопроса, не умер ли у меня в последнее время никто из родственников.

— Похоже, она само очарование, — сказал Гиббон.

Роули проводил Алекто Кэрроу заинтересованным взглядом.

У входа в банкетный зал их встретили Люциус Малфой с женой, оба с чуть менее надменными лицами, чем запомнил Гиббон. Вероятно, в их понимании это обозначало радушие.

— Добро пожаловать, — сдержанно произнес Люциус. — Уолден, отрадно видеть, что ты встал на ноги после приема в Министерстве... А это мои новые коллеги, дорогая. Вы ведь еще не знакомы с Нарциссой?

Он представил Гиббона и Роули с таким видом, словно называл ингредиенты для не внушающего доверия экспериментального зелья.

— Приятно познакомиться, — улыбнулась Нарцисса. Вспомнив совет Нотта, Гиббон постарался не смотреть ей в декольте — очень и очень заманчивое. — Подарки для «Тайного Санты» у вас заберут эльфы — только назовите имена тех, кому их дарите. Какие у вас очаровательные перчатки, Уолден!

Макнейр сконфуженно что-то промычал и прошел в зал.

Последовав за ним, Гиббон и Роули подошли к группе домовых эльфов. Обрядить их вместо наволочек в рождественские костюмы было невозможно, поэтому Малфои ограничились тем, что нацепили на них декоративные оленьи рожки.

— Гойл, — сказал Гиббон, вручая эльфам конверт со скидочной картой в «Дырявый котел».

— Селвин, — сказал Роули, доставая подрагивающий сверток с чем-то, судя по всему, живым. — Карликовый пушистик, — пояснил он, пока эльфы прикрепляли на их подарки карточки с именами. — Этот Селвин такой мрачный, я подумал, ему не помешает милый питомец.

— Гм, — неопределенно протянул Гиббон, оглядывая банкетный зал в поисках Яксли. Тот обнаружился в компании незнакомой дамы, которую угощал канапе с фруктами.

Порадовавшись, что Яксли их пока не заметил, Гиббон поспешно утянул Роули к самому дальнему от парочки столику. И на всякий случай призвал «Акцио» пару небольших серебристых елок — поставив так, чтобы они закрыли его от Яксли.

Гиббону не казалось, что он перегибал палку. Когда Яксли пришел в себя после чтения их сметы — глаза у него оставались налитыми кровью, но по крайней мере он перестал кидаться в Гиббона заостренными перьями, а Крэббу и Роули больше не приходилось его удерживать, — то тут же потребовал чеки в подтверждение расходов. С тех пор Гиббон усиленно его избегал. Блестящую идею Роули «Давай просто скажем правду — что ты писал смету пьяным» он даже не рассматривал.

— Всегда думал, — сказал Роули, глядя на представительных гостей, — что Пожиратели на своих встречах устраивают дикие, разнузданные оргии.

— Еще скажи, поэтому и присоединился, — хмыкнул Гиббон. — А попал на утренние летучки и солидные рождественские приемы.

— Что-то вроде того, — ухмыльнулся Роули. — Обидно, да? Но я не теряю надежды. Может, хоть сегодня будет более неформальная обстановка?

Пожиратель за соседним столиком — кажется, его звали Эйвери — пристально на них посмотрел.

— Первый год здесь, да? — насмешливо сказал он. — Типичные новобранцы. Вам все подавай острые ощущения — преследования магглов и оргии с жертвоприношениями. — Эйвери неодобрительно поморщился. — Между прочим, у нас солидная организация. И у Малфоев приличный дом. Куртизанка Яксли скорее исключение.

Роули непонимающе на него уставился:

— Куртизанка?

— Эскорт.

— О, — Роули заметно оживился.

— А с чего вы взяли, — спросил Гиббон, — что его спутница — эскорт?

Эйвери только фыркнул:

— Уж не из личного опыта, слава Мерлину. Крэбб поздоровался с этой ведьмой — оказалось, они знакомы, представляете? Его жена была вне себя.

— Ничего удивительного, — сказал Роули. — Скажу вам по секрету, у Крэбба уже давно...

От необходимости выслушивать светские сплетни Гиббона спасло то, что началась развлекательная программа — домовые эльфы стали исполнять «Рождественскую песнь». Какое-то время ходили кошмарные слухи, что сказку на самом деле придумали магглы, однако Гиббон считал это нелепицей. Все знали, что магглы даже не верили в привидений.

Представление было интересным, хотя трактовка слегка озадачивала. Гиббон уже плохо помнил сюжет, но все-таки ему казалось, что в изначальной истории в кандалы был закован только один персонаж, а не все. Не говоря уже о том, что призраки домовых эльфов выглядели подозрительно искалеченными. Разве у Святочных духов должны быть прищемленные уши?

К тому же Гиббона терзали сомнения, что главного героя и в оригинале звали «Скряксли».

Когда представление закончилось, легкие закуски на столах наконец сменились горячим. Гиббон тут же поспешил покинуть увлеченных беседой Эйвери и Роули и уселся за свободный столик. Раз Яксли отвлекся на женскую компанию и не представлял угрозы, никто не мешал насладиться индейкой под соусом из крыжовника в блаженном одиночестве — и без подробностей из личной жизни Крэбба над ухом. Свою ошибку Гиббон осознал лишь тогда, когда заметил на свободном стуле бисерную сумочку с уже знакомой вышивкой.

Он торопливо отложил столовые приборы, порываясь уйти, но было поздно: Алекто Кэрроу уже возвращалась к своему месту.

— Привет, — сказала она, усаживаясь рядом. — Не видела тебя раньше. Ты новичок?

Гиббон осторожно кивнул:

— Почти окончил стажировку. С января начну курс профессиональной подготовки Пожирателей.

— Значит, будем часто видеться, — просияла Алекто. — Я провожу пятничные брифинги по эффективному использованию Круцио.

— Звучит заманчиво, — Гиббон учтиво улыбнулся. — Но прошу прощения, меня ждет мой напарник.

Он оглянулся на Роули и с ужасом обнаружил, что его прежнее место за столиком занял Макйнер, довольно уплетавший ростбиф с овощами.

— Уолден, — скривилась Алекто, проследив за его взглядом. — Мерзкий тип. Я с ним как-то ходила на свидание, представляешь? Купил мне мороженое у Фортескью за шесть сиклей и сказал «Деньги отдашь потом».

Гиббон пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное.

— Оставайся, здесь не занято, — дружелюбно сказала Алекто. — Как тебе вечер? Мне кажется, представления какие-то пресные. Мой брат всегда говорил, Малфои слишком мягко обходятся с домовиками.

— Я все-таки воздам им должное, — сказал Гиббон. — Тот домовик, у которого на шее отпечатался след от набалдашника трости мистера Малфоя, меня впечатлил.

Алекто рассмеялась:

— А ты забавный. Меня зовут Алекто Кэрроу, а тебя?

Началось другое представление, на этот раз музыкальное: домовой эльф принялся играть на арфе, пугающе огромной на его фоне. Алекто объяснила, что главным развлекательным элементом здесь была не музыка, а интрига — упадет ли на домовика арфа, и если да, то насколько сильно он поранится.

Гиббон подумал, что она ничего. Была какая-то своя прелесть в ужине с женщиной, которую другие избегали — например, Алекто ничего не стоило обойти еще несколько столиков и забрать оттуда все блюда с устрицами и красной икрой. Мало кто решился ей возразить.

Ближе к десерту появился привычно мрачный Снейп.

— Только пришел с очередной шпионской миссии, — шепнула Гиббону Алекто.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Потому что сразу потянулся к еде. Он всегда так делает, когда приходит с собраний этого Ордена. Не кормят его там, что ли?

Гиббон мысленно набросал Снейпу тяжелую биографию с голодным детством и переход на темную сторону как единственный способ поесть. Подумал и налил себе еще пунша.

Ближе к концу вечера появился Лорд.

Гиббон подумал, что если бы в двадцатые годы в качестве аксессуаров к костюмам использовали обернутых вокруг тела змей, тогдашние вечеринки стали бы гораздо интереснее.

После того, как окончился стандартный приветственный ритуал с лобызанием подола мантии Лорда, стали раздавать подарки от Тайных Сант.

— Билеты в Королевскую оперу, — протянул Яксли, развернув свой, и немного смущенно заозирался по сторонам. — Право, не стоило. Мы ведь договаривались, что подарки будут не дороже трех галлеонов...

— Они стоячие, — мрачно сообщил Снейп, даже не подняв взгляда от тарелки. — На галерке.

Яксли закашлялся.

Затем свой подарок открыл Люциус. Это оказался горчичного цвета свитер с обилием зеленых елок и скачущих оленят.

Несколько секунд Люциус молча на него смотрел.

— Ха, — наконец сказал он, — уродливый рождественский свитер. Замечательная идея! Очень смешно.

— Ты так считаешь, Люциус? — спокойно спросил Лорд. — Потому что я не подразумевал мой подарок «уродливым».

Казалось, в помещении на несколько градусов похолодало. В наступившей тишине стало отчетливо слышно, как шипят змеи на мантии Лорда.

Алекто беззвучно хихикала все время, что Люциус ползал по мраморному полу и уверял, что у Лорда прекрасный вкус.

— Ну надо же, — сказала она, когда Лорд милостиво позволил ему встать. — Игра в «Тайного Санту» — главный предмет интриг Люциуса на рождественских вечеринках. Интересно, что на этот раз пошло не так.

— Интриги из-за «Тайного Санты»? — растерянно спросил Гиббон.

— Ты веришь, что жеребьевка случайная? — Алекто закатила глаза. — Наверняка Люциус сам распределяет, кто и кому дарит подарки. Каждый год подстраивает так, чтобы ему достался Снейп.

Алекто говорила с какой страстью, словно дарить подарок Снейпу — высшая привилегия. Гиббон с недоумением отметил, что обаянию Снейпа, судя по всему, подвержены не только Темные Лорды и состоятельные блондины, но и страстные женщины. Везучий мерзавец.

От тоскливых мыслей его отвлек подошедший к их столику Роули.

— Мой карликовый пушистик сбежал, — понуро сказал он. — Поможешь найти?

Гиббон вздохнул и, послав Алекто извиняющийся взгляд, позволил Роули увлечь себя за собой.

— Как это вообще произошло? — спросил он, когда Роули выволок его из банкетного зала в вестибюль.

— Хотел переупаковать, — развел руками Роули, — а он как выпрыгнул! И скрылся где-то в коридоре. Такой верткий, зараза, один я его точно не поймаю.

Они отправились дальше по коридору, заглядывая во все открытые двери.

Первая вела в просторную гардеробную. Среди накидок и мехов обнаружился уже знакомый коротышка с серебряной рукой — которой он старательно заворачивал сверток с, насколько Гиббон мог разглядеть, сыром кеббен.

При виде них коротышка взвизгнул и прижал к себе сверток.

— Извините, — сказал Гиббон и поспешно закрыл дверь.

— Может, стоит сообщить Яксли? — задумчиво спросил Роули. — Корпоративная кража! Хищение средств!

— Он будет в восторге, — согласился Гиббон.

За следующей дверью оказалась комната отдыха, которую оккупировали Малфой-младший и хилый с виду темноволосый паренек. На столике перед ними лежала колода взрывающихся карт и две кучки галлеонов.

— Извините, — сказал Гиббон, — вы не видели карл...

— Нет, — грубо перебил Малфой-младший. Гиббон понадеялся, что и не увидит: к этому ребенку явно не стоило подпускать беспомощных пушистых животных.

— Не хочу показаться грубым, — мягко сказал Роули, — но вы даже не дослушали, кого мы ищем. Так вы не сможете помочь.

— В этом и весь смысл, — протянул Малфой-младший, украдкой заглядывая в карты своего приятеля. — Теперь уйдите. У нас аллергия на добрые дела и подержанные головные уборы.

Дверь в следующее помещение была лишь слегка приоткрыта, но Гиббон подумал, карликовый пушистик мог бы проскользнуть, и уверенно толкнул ее вперед.

Это тоже была комната отдыха, только в ней находились гоблины и волшебники в повседневных мантиях. Все они склонились над разложенными на столике пергаментами с длинными рядами цифр и что-то обсуждали. «Финансовая команда Малфоя», — понял Гиббон.

При виде их с Роули все почему-то панически заметались по комнате.

— Глотай, Клеменс, — лепетал один волшебник, лихорадочно комкая пергамент и суя его в рот другому. — Ты обещал!

— Извините, — сказал Роули и потянул Гиббона обратно.

Дверь за ними заперли изнутри.

Карликовый пушистик нашелся в самом конце коридора — сидел на листе орхидеи у окна.

— Ну слава Мерлину! — воскликнул Роули. — Я уже испугался, что не смогу ничего подарить и меня заклеймят позором и Круциатусами. Акцио!

Горшок с орхидеей и пушистиком подлетел к ним и врезался Гиббону в лоб, чуть не сбив с ног.

— Извини, — сказал Роули, бережно поймав пушистика, — перестарался.

— Когда-нибудь ты меня точно убьешь, — сказал Гиббон, потирая макушку.

— Учитывая специфику нашей работы, опасаться нужно не меня, — пожал плечами Роули. — Вернемся в зал? Мы еще не получили подарков.

По возвращении они обнаружили, что в конкурсе на лучший костюм предсказуемо победил Лорд. Алекто выглядела так, словно вот-вот расплачется, и Гиббон благоразумно решил от нее отсесть.

В подарок Гиббон получил фиал успокаивающего бальзама. По сравнению с Макнейром, которому подарили одеколон «Магнит для вейл», и Роули, ставшим счастливым обладателем книги «Исцели свою жизнь: семь навыков высокоэффективных волшебников», ему еще повезло.

К фиалу был прикреплен кусок пергамента — сперва Гиббон принял его за рождественскую открытку, однако все оказалось куда более таинственно.

Неразборчивым почерком на нем было нацарапано:

«Кто это — Гиббон? У нас разве есть такой сотрудник?

Ладно, вот бальзам. Он пригодится любому из этой толпы бездарностей и невежд.

И Мерлина ради, если ты и в этом году подаришь мне лавандовое мыло, я за себя не отвечаю! Это начинает походить на грубый намек.

До понедельника».

Гиббон подумал, что «бездарности и невежды» — далеко не худшие оскорбления, которые он встречал в деловой корреспонденции. Даже одни из самых мягких, если вспомнить те случаи, когда его отдел в Министерстве не успевал по срокам.

Еще один довод в пользу того, что присоединиться к Пожирателям было хорошей идеей.


End file.
